


In Sickness

by lasairfhiona



Series: sickness & health [1]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness

"Why didn't you call me?" Lee demanded when he walked into Harry's office and heard his lover coughing.

"How did you…?" Harry asked wondering how Lee found out his minor cold wasn't so minor anymore. Lee had been on duty the last few nights and he'd had meetings all day so they hadn't really seen each other than coming and going.

"Angie called me. She said you were sick and refused to go home and rest," Lee answered as he crossed the room and leaned down to give his lover a kiss on the head.

"I have too much to do to spend the day in bed doing nothing. This report is on a deadline that can't be pushed back," Harry protested. He wanted to waylay Lee making any suggestions about going to bed and resting.

Lee took the folder from Harry's hand and informed him, "Too late. We both know Katie is more than qualified to do it and will be in momentarily to finish handle everything. As of now you are officially on leave. I'm taking you home and straight to bed."

Harry tried to protest but didn't get more than his lover's name out before he was hit with another coughing fit that was so deep and racking he had to wrap his arms around his chest to ease the pain it caused. "I'm doing this under protest," he said when he caught his breath, sounding very much like a petulant little boy, even though he knew Lee was right. Katie was his second in command and knew the Institute as well as he did.

"Yes, Harry," Lee said indulgently as he continued to rub Harry's back until he was sure the coughing wouldn't immediately return. When he was sure, he took Harry's hand and helped his lover from the chair. "Come on, we're going,"

"Hope you feel better, Admiral," Angie said as they walked past her desk on the way to the elevator that led to the penthouse. She had to grin at his muttered 'traitor' and knew Lee would have his hands full dealing with the Admiral.

He knew he was beaten when Lee gave Angie a conspiratorial wink. She had called in reinforcements to make him go home. In fact, he wasn't even surprised when the elevator opened at the front doors to the penthouse and Jamie was standing there waiting for them. "Jamie." He greeted the doctor while Lee opened the door.

"Admiral," Jamie said then looked at Lee, "That didn't take long," he added with awe, following them into the penthouse. He knew about their relationship, as their doctor he almost had to, but even in light of that relationship, he knew the two men still butted heads over each other's safety and health. He had a suspicion that if the Admiral gave in this quickly, he really wasn't feeling good.

Knowing it was useless to complain, Harry just followed Lee into the bedroom. Sitting on the end of the bed, he looked at Jamie and told him, "lets get this over with," as he started to unbuttoned his shirt.

"I've never seen you this anxious for an exam, Admiral," Jamie said dryly as he stuck a thermometer in Harry's mouth, effectively cutting off any retort. He sighed when he took Harry's pulse, as if he expected the increased heart rate. When he listened to his boss' lungs, he muttered, "I would love to take you for x-rays to rule out pneumonia but I'm lucky enough to have you this willing." Putting his stethoscope around his neck, Jamie pulled the thermometer from Harry's mouth and shook his head. Putting it in his bag, he made some notes before giving his prognosis. "Admiral, you have bronchitis. A severe case of it. I'm going to send some medication over. I want you on bed rest for a week at the very least or you will end up in the infirmary." He knew he'd never get the full week but maybe he'd be lucky to get half of it giving the antibiotics a chance to start acting. He knew that if the Admiral didn't get some rest he'd end up in the hospital and it was probably due to his indomitable spirit that he wasn't there already, most men would have been down for the count by now.  
"A week!" Harry exclaimed. "You can't expect me to drop everything and lay about for a week?"

"I can and I do," Jamie answered. "It's either that or I'll admit you right now to the infirmary." His infirmary was the last place he wanted Admiral Nelson. The Admiral would make life hell for the staff. With him at home, the only person he could terrorize was Lee. He had no doubt Lee Crane could handle a grumpy Harriman Nelson.

"No infirmary," Harry grumbled.

"I thought you'd see it my way," Jamie commented as he closed his bag. "Lee would you see me out?" he requested heading out of the mater bedroom.

Looking at his lover, Lee told him, "I'll be right back," before following Jamie from the room. The doctor no doubt had more instructions for him concerning Harry's health. Instructions, he didn't necessarily want Harry to hear. When he returned, he found Harry sitting on the bed, his shirt undone and hanging open.  
"So did Jamie give you all you instructions?" Harry asked starting to shrug out of his shirt.

"He did," Lee answered. "But I have some ideas of my own on how to take care of you." He closed the rest of the distance between them and stood in front of Harry. He finished pushing the uniform shirt off Harry's broad shoulders and then tugged the white undershirt up until Harry had to raise his arms for him to pull it off.

"Somehow, I don't think Jamie had making love in his list of instructions," Harry purred as he put his arms down and rested them on Lee's waist, caressing him through the cotton.

"He didn't and we aren't," Lee answered taking Harry's hands in his. Stepping back he pulled his lover to his feet. He knew how easy it would be to give in and make lover to Harry but Jamie had put the fear of God into him about Harry's condition telling him if Harry were any other man he'd be in the hospital in an oxygen tent by now.

"We aren't?" Harry asked with a pout. His chest hurt. His body ached, but that wouldn't stop him from trying.

"No, Harry, we aren't," Lee replied. He couldn't help but grin. There was little that could keep Harry's passionate side in check and obviously pneumonia wasn't one of those things. "You are, however going to stand in a hot shower."

"Join me?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No," Lee answered with a smile as he led Harry into the bathroom.

Reaching into the shower, Lee adjusted the temperature to what he knew Harry liked best. Hot. Very hot. While the steam rose from behind the glass door, Lee watched as Harry shucked off his trousers and boxer shorts. With a kiss, he sent his lover into the steam.

Harry leaned one shoulder against the cool tile and let. the hot water poured down over his chest. The longer he stood there the better it felt and the easier he could breathe. The only thing that would make it better was Lee in there with him. When the water started to cool, he reluctantly turned it off and stepped out. Lee was waiting for him with a warm towel and he was quickly engulfed and rubbed briskly.

As soon as Harry was dry, Lee led him into the bedroom where he'd set up a few things to spoil his lover and give Harry a little relief. Directing Harry to lay down on the large towel he'd laid out over the sheets he waited until Harry was settled and comfortable. Once Harry was in place, he turned on the soft jazz radio station they liked to. Pouring out a little of the oil he'd warmed, he began a gentle caress across his lover's back.

The eucalyptus scent helped to clear Harry's congestion while the warmth of the oil and Lee's hands helped to ease the pain caused by his cough. He let himself drift, enjoying the feels of Lee's long fingers as they rubbed the knots from his back and gently eased any tension in as much of a caress as a massage, as images of the tow of them ran though his mind remembering other times Lee had given him a massage and where it had led afterward. As much as he wanted to be loved by Lee at the moment he had to admit he doubted he'd be up to it.

Lee knew the minute Harry drifted off to sleep. He gently slid off the bed and covered Harry with the covers. Slipping off his uniform he slid into the bed next to Harry. Resting on hand on Harry's back he laid close and listened to the raspy but even breath of his lover. He'd have the next few days with Harry he just wished it was under better circumstances.

To be continued…


End file.
